Luke Gallows
| local de nascimento =Cumberland, Maryland | data morte = | local morte = | estilo =Powerhouse | peso =148 kg | altura =2.01 m | treinado por =Bill DeMott DSW staff | estréia =22 de janeiro de 2005 | retirada= }} Andrew William Hankinson (Cumberland, 22 de dezembro de 1984) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano. Trabalha na WWE. Carreira Pré-wrestling Hankinson começou a carreira na AWA e passou também por outras unidades independentes de wrestling na Pensilvânia. Em abril de 2005, ele assinou um contrato com a WWE e foi trabalhar no Deep South Wrestling, que na época era um território de desenvolvimento. Hankinson lutou na DSW com o ring name de Deacon Deville. World Wrestling Entertainment ;Kane Impostor Em 29 de maio de 2006, Hankinson fez a sua estréia no Raw, confrontando Kane, usando a máscara que Kane usava em seu começo na WWE. Sem dizer uma palavra, Festus fez o Chokeslam em Kane, o que iniciou uma grande feud entre os dois. Isto conduziu a uma luta no Vengeance. Hankinson derrotou-o com seu golpe tradicional: o Chokeslam. No episódio seguinte do Raw, Hankinson foi finalmente batido por Kane que rasgou a máscara de sua cara e jogou-a para fora da arena, reivindicando o que lhe pertence. Isto marcou a última aparição de Hankinson como "falso" Kane. ;Deep South Wrestling Depois de sua feud com Kane, ele retornou para o Deep South Wrestling. Ele aparecia em house shows nos episódios do SmackDown, como The Freakin' Deacon. No fim de janeiro, formou uma equipe de tag team com G-Rilla. 2007 ;Festus (2007–2009) thumb|O Tag Team de Jesse e Festus Em 11 de maio de 2007, em uma edição do SmackDown, Festus (na época, seu ring name era Festus Dalton), voltou para a WWE e fez tag team com Jesse. A dupla se mantém até hoje como Jesse e Festus. Na época eram os Dalton Boys, procurando se afirmar no wrestling profissional. Por 2007 inteiro, eles (Jesse e Festus), tentavam tirar o título de WWE Tag Team Championship das mãos de Deuce e Domino, mas não conseguiram. 2008 Em 2008, Jesse re-apresentou Festus após ele ter feito uma terapia. Ele apareceu com a língua enrolada, parecendo um "idiota". Mas, quando ouvia o gongo, Festus mostrou o seu lado de monstro e começava a atacar quem estava na sua frente (kayfabe). Porém, quando soava o gongo para o término da luta ele voltava a seu estado anterior. Em 21 de março de 2008, em uma edição do SmackDown, eles tiveram chance de conquistar o WWE Tag Team Championship de John Morrison e The Miz, mas os atuais campeões venceram e mantiveram o título. No The Great American Bash ele e Jesse lutaram numa fatal 4-way pelo WWE Tag Team Championship, mas perderam. 2009 ;Luke Gallows e the Straight Edge Society (2009–2010) No WWE Draft de 2009, Festus foi transferido para a Raw onde ficou até novembro. No dia 27 de novembro voltou a SmackDown com uma nova gimmick e um novo ring name Luke Gallows. Foi introduzido por CM Punk que atribuiu a condição anterior ao uso de drogas (kayfabe) e que agora ele era um novo homem. ;Lutador individual, Face Turn e demissão (2010) Em 19 de novembro foi liberado pela WWE. 2012-2013 Após suas saída da WWE lutou no circuito independente, em junho de 2012 foi contratado pela Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Sua primeira aparição na TNA foi como um dos membros mascarados dos Aces & Eights. No dia 1 de novembro em uma edição do Impact Wrestling foi desmacarado pelo "irmão" de Abyss, Mr. Joseph Park. Em 16 de julho de 2013 anunciou por seu perfil no Twitter que seu contrato com a empresa tinha encerrado. No wrestling *'Finishing moves' *'Como Luke Gallows' :*''Gallows Pole'' (Inverted full nelson lifted and dropped into a modified spinebuster) *'Como Festus' :*Fireman's carry flapjack :*Sitout gutbuster drop – 2007 *'Como (The) Freakin' Deacon' :*''Deacon Death Drop'' (Inverted DDT) :*Powerbomb *'Signature moves' :*Belly to back suplex :*Big boot :*Body avalanche :*Fallaway slam :*''Flying Biscuit'' – 2007–2009 :*Headbutt :*Leaping shoulder block :*Running splash *'Com Jesse' :*Aided diving shoulder block *'Managers' :*Jesse :*The Bag Lady :*CM Punk :*Serena :*Joey Mercury *'Apelidos' :*"The Corn-Fed Colossus" :*"The First Detoxified Disciple" :*"The Sin-Free Soldier" :*'"The Mayham Maker"' *'Música tema' :*"Out of the Fire" por Jim Johnston (como Kane impostor) :*"Biscuits & Gravy" por Jim Johnston (como Festus) :*"This Fire Burns" por Killswitch Engage (utilizada como parte da the Straight Edge Society, como Luke Gallows) :*"Massacre" por Jim Johnson (como Luke Gallows) Campeonatos e prêmios *'NWA: Rampage Pro Wrestling' :*NWA RPW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'National Wrestling League' :*NWL Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' :*IWGP Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) – com Karl Anderson *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI o classificou na posição 69 entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais da PWI 500 em 2013. *'Vanguard Championship Wrestling' :*VCW Heavyweight Championsip (1 vez) *'WWE' :*WWE Raw Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Karl Anderson Ligações externas *Perfil no Online World of Wrestling L